Harvar D. Eclair
Harvar D. Eclair is Ox's partner and a fellow student in the Death Weapon Meister Academy. He and Ox are constantly studying, which likely makes them one of the top students — in terms of grades — as well as being considered one of the elite Miesters and Weapons in the academy. Harvar has recently joined with the elite student unit, Spartoi along with his Meister. He is a character from the Soule Eater ''series. He is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero. '''Appearance' Harvar has jaw-length, brown hair that is tied up in a spiky ponytail, although initially in the anime his hair lacked the spiky ponytail and instead resembled a bowlcut. He wears a blue shirt with a white collared jacket as a top, coupled with white pants and black shoes. He normally has the collar of his shirt up and closed in his early appearances in the manga; in his later appearances, his top is opened to reveal his undershirt. His most prominent feature is that he wears a red visor, having never been seen without it on, even in Weapon form. This visor also prevents clear view of his eyes; when his eyes are shown, they are brown and almost always seem to be glaring. He also hardly ever smiles. As of joining Spartoi, Harvar has traded his visor for orange-tinted sunglasses which, unlike his visor, now gives a clearer view of his eyes. He also wears his own version of the Spartoi uniform, consisting of a brownish polo shirt, topped by a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled just above his elbow. He also wears two silver necklaces, with the majority them, alongside his neck, covered by a brown dual-colored, checkered, neckerchief. His attire also consists of a silver bracelet on his right wrist and two earrings — or conch piercings — on each of his ears. He wears the classic Spartoi blue pants and white shoes. Harvar's soul has not been shown as of yet, but the anime hints that its color could be yellow, befitting his elemental properties. While Harvar is in Weapon form, he takes the form of a gold-colored spear, with the spearhead shaped in the zigzag pattern of a lightning bolt. Personality Harvar is a studious person along with his partner, Ox, and is academic, and also seems to share his partner's expertise over chess. He likes working hard and training, and dislikes resting, saying that it makes him bored. Like his partner, Harvar likes inputting logical thinking in all situations. Similarly, he also has pride in his ability, calling himself 'the Lightning Spear' at one point, similar to how Ox calls himself 'the Lightning King.' Unlike Ox though, Harvar is almost coldly logical, always looking at the outcome of certain actions and deducing whether it is worth doing the action or not. This makes him ponder on certain choices, even when his friends are at stake. Despite this, Harvar's cool mind and judgment comes in useful amongst his more hot-tempered team mates such as Kilik Rung. Even outside battle, he is cool, serious and deadpan. He is motivated by a strong sense of duty and loyalty, and when it comes to his obligations as a Weapon and the safety of his partner, Ox, he is shown to be highly serious, composed, and extreme, and is ready to put his life on the line to defend his Meister, no matter the cost. This is evident during the infiltration of the Arachnophobia's base at Baba Yaga's castle, when he shields Ox with his own body from Kim's attack. Although always concerned for his safety, Harvar, as a Weapon, still respects his Meister's wishes. He agrees to let Ox fight Kim, despite him being injured. The downside of his loyalty to his Meister is, that if Ox's life is in danger, he is also willing to attack a friend. He would even go so far as to attack Kim — a former DWMA student — when she threatens Ox's life, even if she is only brainwashed along with Jacqueline. Here, Harvar is also shown to have a rather inflexible and narrow-minded side, as at first, he denies that they are brainwashed, but that they had been tricking them from the very start. This inflexibility can stem from the common hatred DWMA students have for Witches. Harvar stabs Kim with the full intent of killing her and knocks out Jacqueline in a rather brutal manner when she attempts to attack Ox. When taking these actions, he shows no remorse or sadness. In battle, he is ruthless and has no mercy, whether his opponent be friend or foe. Harvar also has a tendency to be extremely merciless and draconic to the point that he actually intimidates his own teammates. This is seen when he callously impales Artifact Soldier Morubi in front of Fire and Thunder; frightening them, Kilik Rung, Kim and Jacqueline (Ox is a little used to his behavior, but still slightly dismayed). During this same instance, it is shown that he is more focused on completing his mission and eliminating all enemies than on celebrating the fact that they had all managed to regroup with each other after being separated. He seems to be unable almost, to feel or pick up on certain emotions. He does not seem to be bothered by the fact that he can be intimidating to his friends, nor does he seem to notice. Because of his rather emotionless personality, Kilik Rung describes Harvar as 'dry to a fault.' However, his lack of emotions actually proves to be a great defense against madness. Kilik Rung's choice of words also gives off the impression that Harvar has had this personality for quite some time. Harvar has rarely been seen smiling, with the only noticeable time he does being towards a captured Eruka who is forced to use her magic to aid DWMA. He tells her the collar around her neck will explode should she make any funny moves. This moment of mean-spiritedness suggests a sadistic side of him towards his enemies. Despite his rather cold and emotionless personality, Harvar does show that he can care for his partner and friends. Looking past his obligations and tough demeanor, it is shown that he genuinely cares for Ox and his well-being. He calls Kim selfish whilst telling her that Ox of all people would never wish to fight her, when she attempts to play at Ox's feelings. Despite his hatred of Witches, when he finds that Kim and Jacqueline are not evil, he later accepts them back in DWMA. He has the capacity to understand the good in people, despite his coldness. He has also shown a lighter, more comedic side to him. He is seen with Ox and Kilik Rung without their shirts on, when Maka and Soul return from their mission — though Harvar just has his top unbuttoned, sans undershirt. During Ox's retelling of how his mission had went, Harvar is shown alongside Kilik Rung, Ox, and both Fire and Thunder in a flashback dancing naked with The Wrath Giant.2 This is also one of the rarest times Harvar is seen genuinely smiling. Abilities Lightning Spear - Partnered with Harvar D. Éclair, Ox can utilize the power of Lightning offensively or perform "Lightning-speed" attacks against an opponent. Such lightning attacks from the spear itself was capable of clearing out Traitors as well as damaging both Black☆Star and Maka Albarn, nearly incapacitating the latter. L'ightning King Drill' - an attack in which after charging the Lightning Spear, Ox quickly jumps upward and strikes in a motion reminiscent of a lighting bolt. It is capable of severing an Enchanter Golem's arm. When used with Teamwise Soul Resonance and Kilik Rung's Lightning Flash, the combo is known as the "Thunder Combination". Lightning King - a simple attack in which Ox stabs the enemy with the lightning bolt tip, promptly yelling "Lightning King", and deliver a shock capable of damaging both Black☆Star and incapacitating Maka Albarn. Lightning King Quake - a technique in which Ox spins the Lightning Spear, bringing it down while also performing a stomp and sending a wave of lightning from the ground towards a target. It was capable of damaging the magically polluted Squid(?). Trivia * Much like how Ox Ford is named after the University of Oxford, Harvar is also named after a school, Harvard University. * Harvar's last name, Éclair, is derived from the French word for lightning. * In his first appearance in the manga, Harvar has a bowl haircut. However, in later appearances, he is seen with a spiky ponytail. * Before Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle, Harvar always refer to himself with the first-person masculine pronoun, boku. However, after, he starts referring himself with the more masculine and informal pronoun, ore which may indicate a slight change in his personality, suggesting that he had become slightly less serious over time. * In Chapter 97, Harvar complains that he can not draw curves very well. This is revealed in Chapter 100, when his headband's logo is composed of only straight lines. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Weapons Category:Undead Universe Category:Unknown Status